


Halloween Special: Alternate Ending

by makiii_0326



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiii_0326/pseuds/makiii_0326
Summary: He still can vividly see in his mind's eye how Ritsu sharply glare at him, how Ritsu said 'my life would be so much easier without you.' Those words was like a finishing blow as Rei could feel himself slowly breaking, but he had to smile through the pain, had to keep himself together while he's still in front of the others.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Halloween Special: Alternate Ending

Walking down an empty hallway, the only thing that accompanies Rei is the clacking of the heels of his shoes on the concrete floor.

Their performance for the night had ended, and together with it is his connection with Ritsu as his older brother. It hurts him that Ritsu would turn his back on him without even knowing the whole story on his side.

Rei can't blame him, he abandoned Ritsu to fend his nightmares alone afterall.

As he closes his bedroom door, Rei leaned his back on the wood's surface. The tears he was holding back since ealier began to spill on his face, biting his lower lip is all he can do to supress the sounds that might escape. He can feel his heart breaking, the feeling wasn't new as he already felt the same thing not so long ago; after he broke down in front of Koga, way back when they're still in England.

In the end he couldn't tell Ritsu the whole reason why he had to leave, nor why he had to abandon Ritsu in the first place. Rei knows that its too late to explain now, after what he had told Ritsu while they were on stage, the fact that his little brother won't acknowledge him as his brother nor any blood related family anymore destroys him.

Everyone in UNDEAD knows the reason why Rei had to leave; one of them is because Rei wants to look for cure of his and Ritsu's illness, which came up fruitless, as there was no cure in the first place. All of them also knows how painful it is for Rei to be denied by Ritsu, by the brother that he held dear the most. Koga probably wants to check on him right now, but Rei had make sure that his kouhai won't dare to knock on his door by telling him in advance that he'll be busy. The other members knows better and would give him the privacy he needed so he doesn't have to worry about anyone barging into his room.

So for now, Rei could cry all the pain he has.

Letting himself fall backwards on the bed, Rei rests his forearm on his forehead. He still can vividly see in his mind's eye how Ritsu sharply glare at him, how Ritsu said _'my life would be so much easier without you.'_ Those words was like a finishing blow as Rei could feel himself slowly breaking, but he had to smile through the pain, had to keep himself together while he's still in front of the others. He could only take Ritsu's hurtful words as his little brother berate him. Ritsu's remarks had undoubtedly destroyed his carefully put mental and emotional barrier, and now Rei is breaking into much more smaller pieces, unable to be patched up for the second time as the person who's important to him the most casts him away.

A sob wrecked his body, and he couldn't help but curl up on himself as he finally let his control go, sobbing freely now as he clutches on his bedsheet. His chest hurt so much that he feels like he couldn't breath, his eyes stings but Rei doesn't care as he buries his face on the mattress, crying his heart out.

He won't be the same after this night. Maybe he can still find the will to act like an old man like he always do after this day, or maybe he'll revert to his old self, Rei doesn't care. He'll deal with that thing tomorrow, when he isn't much of an emotional wreck. Just for tonight he'll let himself cry as much as he want. He had lost his little brother, afterall.


End file.
